


Will You Give Me This Dance?

by Aokaga_swag



Series: Of Tumblr posts and oneshots [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M, Humor, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Sanji Vinsmoke, Oneshot, Wedding, eh strawhats shenanigans again, got this headcanon that Zoro is a hella good dancer, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aokaga_swag/pseuds/Aokaga_swag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It honestly isn’t what you think it is, and I have no idea where it came from, or even what ‘it’ is. (Actually, I know exactly where it came from; hours of watching those MMD videos on youtube…)</p><p>A headcanon? AU? Scenario? Probably all three in one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Give Me This Dance?

 

 

 

 

* * *

_No_.

That blasted song was _not_ playing. He _refused_ to acknowledge its very existence.

His shoulders tensed on their own accord, and he made a point of avoiding the sparkling gaze that he just _knew_ was staring at his suit covered back.

“ZOROOOO!”

Shit, _fuck_. He heard it, too.

Not good; _really_ not good.

He slowly propped his elbow up on the table and swiftly covered the side of his face that was exposed in a weak attempt to hide from the person who belonged to those stomping feet heading his way.

“What the _hell_ are you sitting like that for?”

He groaned at the voice belonging to a certain blonde haired cook, and slammed his now empty cup down onto the table and glared at the man sitting opposite him.

“Shut up!” He hissed, frantically making a shushing motion at the man, “He’ll find me, you shittycook!”

Sanji’s eye twitched at the rude demand, before he let out a mocking chuckle, “It’s not like you were doing a good job at hiding, anyways, Ma-ri- _mo_.”

The hand hiding his face dropped and slammed down onto the table in annoyance, “Damn it, curlybrow-!” Zoro choked on his words as an arm wrapped, and wrapped, and _wrapped_ itself around his torso.

“LISTEN, ZORO! IT’S OUR SOOONNGG!”

The green haired swordsman felt his eye popping out of his head at the sudden appearance of, at this very moment, his worst enemy.

“L-Luffy!” He spluttered, desperately trying to untangle(read escape) himself from the mans rubber limbs, “Let go, you rubbered-dumbass!”

“But, _Zoroooo_!” He whined, mushing his cheek against the tanned one beside him, “You have to dance with me!”

“No way in hell! Now leave.me. _alone_!” Each word was punctuated with him pushing his free hand against Luffy’s face, trying to shove it off of his own and away from him.

“NO!” Luffy childishly shouted, tightening his grip on the green haired man, “Not until you dance with me!”

Zoro groaned loudly at the demand and sent a vicious look to the tall woman with flushed cheeks hovering behind him. “Go and dance with your _wife_ , damn it!”

Said woman blushed a beet red and held her cherry cheeks in her manicured hands, “Yes, Luffy-kun! Dance with me!” She gushed, sending him a look of longing, and Zoro did _not_ miss the hearts in her eyes. “Me- your w-wif-!”

_Annnnd_ there she went. He was a little impressed she had made it through the ceremony and this far into the evening. 

“Hancock-chwan!” Sanji screeched, leaping up off of his chair at her sudden collapse.

Luffy just laughed it off, slowly unwrapped his arms from Zoro’s torso, who sighed in absolute bliss at the loss of contact, and gently smiled down at the stoned statue of the amazonian woman.

“She’s fine!” He brushed off Sanji’s concern, who had sat back down at his nonchalance, and rested his hands on either of his hips, “C’mon, Zoro!”

The man ‘t’ched’ under his breath, before smirking in victory, “The song ended already.”

Luffy pouted when he realised he was right, and then suddenly lit up with a shit-eating grin, “ _Ushi-shishishi_!” And before Zoro could even blink, he clambered away with a smack of his straw flip-flops.

“ _Oh_ ,” Sanji breathed, lighting up a cigarette upon Luffy’s departure, and Zoro didn’t like the glint in his eyes one _bit_.

“What are you being so smug about, pervy-brow?” Zoro sneered, earrings lightly tinkling in his ear as he snapped his head up to glare at the chef.

“Nothing much.” He let out a thin stream of smoke, chesire grin in place, “Just that I hope you’re a good dancer for your sake- _actually_ , I hope you’re a shitty one,” he mumbled as an after-thought, “It would make this much more amusing than it already is.”

Zoro felt a vein faintly pop on his forehead at the mans cryptic words, and he bared his teeth, scalding remark on the edge of his tongue before he heard _it_.

“Finally get it, idiot?”

His heart dropped to his stomach and he stoically stood up from his seat, face strangely blank as he awkwardly shuffled past a few stray guests.

“ZOROOOO!”

He walked _just_ that bit faster.

“Hey, Zoro!”

He froze in his steps, not because he chose to, but more like he was _forced_ to.

He glared down at his legs, fists clenching at his sides, when he felt the hands around his calves threateningly tighten their grip on him, as if daring him to move.

An arm found its purchase on his shoulder, and he didn’t need to glance at them to know who it was.

“Usopp…” He grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the raven-haired woman he could see calmly sipping her cocktail at a table with that robot of a mechanic from the corner of his eyes.

“ _Usopp_ ,” he repeated, and he honestly didn’t mean for it to sound like a pleading whine. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Sorry,” Usopp laughed, patting his chest with his other arm, “Captain’s orders.”

He groaned in annoyance, and let himself be turned around and led to the dance-floor. 

“I don’t get what’s so bad about it, really,” Usopp commented from his side, arm still loosely hung around his neck, “Unless..” He trailed off, “You’re actually as bad of a dancer that Sanji thinks you are?” He mused, teasing glint in his eyes.

Zoro grunted, silently trying to calm himself down and not get riled up at his words.

“No, I’m not.”

_God damn it._

“Really? Then there’s no problem!”

He cursed under his breath from his inability to not be affected about what the cook thought of him, and swatted at Usopp’s arm on his shoulders. “Yeah, yeah.. I got it.” He sighed when he felt the carpeted floor underneath his feet meld into the telltale signs of wood that made up the dance-floor.

“Zoro!” He heard someone shout, and he was glad to notice that it wasn’t a certain straw-hatted person. “Make sure to dance extra good, m’kay?”

His lips twitched into a frown at the witch’s demand, and stared at her as if to ask her _how she knew._

“I just do~!” Nami sung, pushing her fringe out of her face as she lightly huffed, “Oh, and if you dance properly…” A devious grin appeared on her face and he unconsciously gulped because he just knew that he was about to be manipulated. “I’ll cut your debt in half. How does that sound?”

And _shit_ if that wasn’t a good bargain, he didn’t know what was. She was practically giving him his soul back.

“Fine!” He snapped, mentally groaning when he saw the smirk on her face, and brushed past her.

“Nice doing business with you!” She called out at his retreating back, “NOW GO MAKE ME SOME MONEY!”

He huffed at her shout, coming to a stop beside a certain rubbered man. “If we’re doing this, you better restart the song,” he grunted, not looking at the baby-faced captain who’s victorious laughter would not stop spilling from his lips

“Ok!” He readily agreed, skipping over to the DJ booth, and leaning over the whole thing to shout his request at the man working the station.

Zoro sighed, scratched his head in resignation, before loosely folding his arms across his chest.

He was actually doing this. God _help_ him, he was doing it.

“You ready?!” Luffy cackled, getting into position next to him and crossing his own arms against his chest, and he shot Zoro a grin as the song started up.

He rolled his eyes at his excited shout, but nodded his head, anyways, “Yeah..” He widened his stance and slightly lowered his hips, cheeks already flushing, but he blamed it on the stuffy room and not all the eyes on his stoic form.

He had tried so, _so_ hard this evening to avoid this one particular, cursed song. All his efforts had been for nought, because now he stood, whipping his hips side to side with a hand on his chin as he rest an elbow in the palm of his other hand, attached to his arm that stretched over his chest.

“MOTHER-FATHER-GENTLEMAN!” 

He looked at the rubber idiot from the corner of his eyes, and he couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips at his look of absolute glee.

But, yes. He very, _very_ much hated this song, and cursed the day Luffy had come to him with the intent of teaching him the choreography.

“-shishishi! That was fun!” 

He was jolted out of his sour thoughts by a rough pat on his back and he grunted in reply.

“Let’s do another son-”

“ _NO_!” He instantly roared, grabbing the man by his red shirt that was splayed open against his chest. “I barely even agreed to do that shitty one!”

Luffy just laughed in his face and halfheartedly pat his hands, “I got it, Zoro! No more dancing!”

He huffed a sharp breath through his nostrils and slowly let go of his shirt, eyeing the man to make sure he was true to his word, “You promise?”

“You’re such a- of _course_ I promise!”

Zoro gave a sharp nod at his splutter, and swiftly turned around on his heels, intent on going back to his seat and drinking his embarrassment away.

“Good job, Zoro!”

“Zoro! you need to dance more! I can make a _fortune_ off of this!”

“ _SUPERRRR_! YOUR HIPS DEFINITELY DON’T LIE, ZOR- _RRO_!”

“My, who knew our resident swordsman could move like that?”

“Yohohoho! How enlightening!”

“Wow, Zoro! Can you teach me? _Can you_?!”

He was suddenly surrounded by his crewmates and he spluttered nonsense at their sudden appearance, “H- _HEY_!”

Quiet laughs circled around the group, and it slowly died down when they all broke away from the ‘Zoro congrats on being able to dance’ circle and went off to do their own thing.

He let out a small sigh at their departure, and his eyes searched out the one man that didn’t join the group.

He couldn’t help the cocky smirk that twitched at his lips when he noticed a certain chef sitting stock-still in his seat. 

“Something the matter, curlybrow?” He taunted, sliding into the seat beside the silent blonde, “Are you that shocke-”

“ _ **You**_ ,” Sanji interrupted with a hiss, and he angrily stubbed out the cigarette left forgotten on the table as soon as it dropped from his lips. “Why did you never tell me, or even _show_ me, that you could-… could _move_ like that?!”

Zoro chuckled under his breath, “You never asked.” His eyes found a lone bottle on the table, and he raised an eyebrow at the abandoned drink before he shrugged and snatched it up.

Sanji banged both of his elbow down onto the table and held his depressed head in his hands.

Zoro looked at the man from the corner of his eyes, bottle just about to touch his lips when he heard the bang. “The hell-”

“ALL I HAD TO DO WAS ASK, AND I COULD’VE GOTTEN A _PRIVATE SHOWING_?!” 

The bottle in Zoro’s hand jolted forward at Sanji’s shout and he yelped when the liquid poured down the front of his shirt. “WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT, YOU DARTBOARD!”


End file.
